


Rumors

by Cinaed



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy hates rumors with the fiery passion of a thousand suns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Rashoma."

When Bobby Dawson asks hers out to the diner after shift, Wendy thinks nothing of it. After all, they’re fairly good friends, being on the same shift and fellow lab technicians and all. There’s nothing odd whatsoever in his request. 

However, she’s more than a little confused when Bobby is quiet for most of the meal. She chews on her French toast and eyes him curiously, taking in his averted gaze and slight frown. The frown is the first clue that something’s wrong, because she’s never seen Bobby without a grin on his face. 

Finally, she caves in. "Bobby, is something wrong?" 

Bobby blinks, and she watches his frown deepen even as he looks down at his eggs and mutters, "Oh, it’s…nothin’, really." 

"Bull," Wendy says matter-of-factly. If she was confused before, she’s utterly bewildered now, because if something’s the matter, Wendy isn’t a close enough friend for Bobby to confide in. He’d be talking to Jacqui (or David if he’s feeling masochistic). She sets down her coffee mug and raises an eyebrow. "What’s going on?" 

He finally meets her gaze, and looks almost sheepish. "Like I said, it’s nothin’ -- there’s just been some, ah, talk ‘bout ya ‘n Nicky, and I jes’ wanted to--" 

"Me and Nick?" she repeats, frowning. "What _about_ me and Nick?" 

Bobby fiddles with his napkin. "Jes’ that ya ‘n him were gettin’ real cozy on the Chase case and--"

"Wait." Wendy interrupts yet again, but she can’t help herself; her voice is high and incredulous. "You mean there’s talk about me and Nick in the ‘dinner and a movie’ sense?" 

Bobby just nods, and then stares as a snort escapes her lips. "What’s so funny?" 

She shakes her head, unable to stop the smile of amusement from curving her lips. "Bobby, everyone knows Nick’s _your_ man." Wendy shrugs. "I’ll admit, I checked him out when I was getting that shirt off him. I mean, Nick’s a fine piece of--" She pauses. It was probably a bad idea to tell a jealous boyfriend who handles guns for a living that his lover has a fine piece of ass. "Nobody on the graveyard shift would ever try and steal him from you," she finishes carefully. "Besides, Nick’s got eyes for only you."

"Yeah, I knew it was jes’ gossip," Bobby says, but judging by the relief lightening his face, he hadn’t been _entirely_ certain. He beams at her the rest of breakfast, chattering on about this and that with his soothing Southern drawl, and insists on paying for both their meals. 

When he goes to stand, Wendy grabs his wrist, and says quietly, with as much sincerity in her voice as she can muster, "Nick would never even think about cheating on you, much less leaving you, Bobby." 

He shoots her his trademark Dawson grin, and says, "Thanks, Wendy. I’ll see ya tonight." 

She watches him go, and shakes her head. Rumors. 

*

Halfway through the next shift, she walks up to Greg and Nick, who are in the middle of a conversation about cars that she suspects isn’t related to a case at all. Holding up a manila folder, she smiles and says, "Nick, got the results back on that blood-stained shirt you found. It’s--"

"Thanks," Nick says in an almost brusque tone, taking the folder from her and walking away before she can say another word. 

She blinks and stares. Had Nick just blown her off? He had. Nick freaking Stokes had _blown her off_. "…the hell?" Wendy finally sputters to Greg, who looks vaguely amused, damn him. 

"Nick’s just a little…pissy about the rumors," he explains, and shrugs. "He’ll get over it soon." 

Wendy sighs and clenches her fist, frustrated beyond belief. "I told Bobby this morning that I wasn’t hitting on Nick," she snaps, and Greg blinks. 

"There’s a rumor about you and Nick?" At her blank look, he looks torn between amusement and exasperation, and says, "I was talking about the one where you took Bobby out to breakfast and tried to seduce him…." 

"I did _what_?" 

Several people in the hallway turn to peer curiously at her bellowing, but Wendy is too pissed to care what the hell they think. Hands on hips, she glares at Greg. "Who the _hell _thought I was trying to seduce Bobby? I mean, the man’s gayer than a barrel of monkeys!" Wendy grits her teeth, and growls, "He invited me to breakfast so we could discuss the bullshit rumors about me and Nick. That’s all. There was no attempt at seduction whatsoever." 

"I’ll, uh, tell Nick that," Greg cuts in, and it’s only then she notices that he’s eyeing her warily, as though fearful she’s about to explode. 

She scowls. "I am going to find whoever this rumormonger is. I am going to find them, and cut out their tongue so they can never tell another fucking ridiculous rumor." She turns and storms to the door of the DNA lab, and then turns back and snarls, "And then I’ll cut off their fingers so they can’t _sign_ anything either!" 

The slamming of the door rattles the entire hallway, and Warrick wanders over to Greg and says, "What was that about?" 

Before Greg can respond, a chirpy voice says, "Oh, Wendy’s just upset because her suggestion to Bobby and Nick about a menage a trois got shot down." 

Both Warrick and Greg turn to stare incredulously at Judy.

She shoots them a conspiratorial smile before scurrying back over to the reception desk. 

 


End file.
